A friend in need is a friend in deed
by gdwendyml
Summary: Night has fallen in Heatherfield....But not everyone is sleeping....who is wandering the streets?


**  
A friend in need is a friend in deed  
**_A WITCH fanfiction by gdwendyml_

* * *

**Prologue: When night falls in Heatherfield…  
**_Not everyone is sleeping…  
__

* * *

_

_**Title:** A friend In need is a friend in deed  
**Author: **Gdwendyml  
**Fandom: **Witch  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Disclaimer: A: **I'm a 20 year old student  
**B**: I still live with my parents  
** C: **I have a job at a fastfood restaurant  
I own nothing, duh, just a pair of old, smelly socks and a toothbrush...so sue me...won' t get you anywhere though..._  
_**Summary:** Night has fallen in Heatherfield…but not everyone is sleeping, someone is wandering the streets…  
**Authors Note: **In this story, I've used the reality of the magazines, so Taranee is basically out of the picture, it's Orube's show right now. (although she won't be in this story) Cornelia, Hay Lin and Taranee are in Redstone right now……confused? Not as much as I am right now….  
**Warning**: bit of language.. (nothing graphic).

* * *

_

_Don't walk behind me,  
__I may not lead.  
__Don't walk in front of me,  
__I may not follow.  
__Just walk beside me and be my friend._

**Albert Camus  
**_French existentialist author & philosopher (1913 – 1960)

* * *

_

**_H_**eatherfield in general, is not known for it's liveliness after the clock hits eight in the evening. On weekdays, when the streetlights go on, and the last remaining children roaming the streets have been guided safely inside by their parents, to enjoy a nice meal and a warm bed. The streets, aside from a few lost souls here and there, are generally abandoned. Some people, mostly Stephen king lovers, would say that 'deadly quiet' is a well-chosen word for the quietness that settles in Heatherfield after dark.

The stillness is only disturbed by the rustling of the leaves that take residence to five large Oaks standing on the site of the road at Connelly Street.

Connelly street was just a few meters away from Heatherfield beach so, usually, this part of town could never be completely quiet, after all, the sea wind would always play with the leaves on Connelly street, but on this night the leaves were somehow….quieter, as if the wind was holding it's breath….as if it knew that on this seemingly normal night, something extraordinary was going to happen…  
Tonight, an eerie invisible veil of darkness had wrapped itself around Heatherfield, squeezing the light and sound from the little town, draining away all the life from the almost empty streets, forcing every living thing to seek shelter inside.  
Suddenly, the absolute silence was broken by a loud strike made by the Heather tower standing five blocks from Connelly Street, just outside of Heather Field Park.

A few birds, shaken up by the noise, shot out from one of the trees.  
A second strike, followed by a third, fourth and fifth broke the silence.

It was right then, exactly at this moment, right between the fifth and the sixth strike of the clock on Heather tower, when that extraordinary thing happened….a round-shaped, blue portal appeared between two oaks on the side of the street. For a small amount of time, nothing happened, the portal just hung there, and small ripples covered the watery surface of the portal. Until suddenly a bigger ripple appeared in the centre of the portal, fading away at the edge of the portal. Another one appeared, followed immediately by another, and another. Until the surface was a big mass of movement and chaos.

Suddenly a girl flew out of the portal; she was flying at full speed, until her back collided with one of the trees flanking the portal. A loud cracking noise was heard from the tree when she fell to the ground, completely dazed. Long blonde hair, blue eyes and a green/purple uniform with wings marked the features of the girl that was now trying to sit up against the same tree that had broken her fall just a minute ago.

The tree made a small, moaning noise at this. It could not handle all this stress in one night!

The girl looked up at it apologetically; she seemed to understand the tree's distress.  
'Easy, my friend' she whispered, while she put one of her hands on one of his roots.

For a second, the roots pulsated with a green glow, until it receded into the ground.  
The girl pulled her hand back and smiled 'There, feeling better?' she asked.  
The big Oak only gave a little sigh in response.

The smile on the girl's face grew bigger 'I'll bet you are' she told the tree.  
Suddenly, the portal gave a loud whooshing sound. The blonde girl looked up worriedly, she sat up straighter and put her hand on the Oak protectively. Her muscles tensed as the Portal's Whooshing increased.

The sounds continued for several seconds until Three other girls ran out of the portal.  
Firstly, a Red headed girl with shoulder-length hair. She had brown eyes and, like the blonde girl and the other three girls, was wearing a green/purple uniform with wings, only in a different style.  
The second girl that came out had brown hair, only shorter than the red-haired girl and had sea-blue eyes. This one had an angry expression on her face.  
The last girl that came out of the portal had jet-black hair, she wore it in two long ponytails that came down to her waist  
When the blonde girl saw them, she visibly relaxed and removed her hand from the Oak's protectiveness.

'And?' she asked the girls while standing up 'What happened?'  
The red haired girl opened her mouth to answer the blonde's question, but was interrupted by the brown haired girl, who seemed absolutely furious.  
'Orube, AGAIN!' she snapped at Cornelia, the blonde haired girl.  
Cornelia sighed 'Again?...what did she do now?' she asked the brown haired fury  
'Well, that, that stupid….' Irma, the brown haired girl started to rant, but was silenced by Hay Lin, the girl with black hair, who put her hand on the fury's mouth and pulled her back.  
'Will?' Cornelia asked the red headed girl who was sadly watching Irma's struggle against Hay Lin.  
Will didn't react. And at that moment Cornelia knew that something was very wrong, and only then, she saw the tears in the struggling, brown haired, teen's eyes.  
'Will?' she asked again 'Will, What the hell happened?' she asked, and then 'Where's Orube?'  
Finally, Will turned to her, slowly, tears filled her brown eyes 'Cornelia, I'm… I'm sorry, but Orube, she's…..ehm….she's….' she swallowed.

Cornelia narrowed her eyes and waited for Will to continue, but she didn't.

'yeah?...she's what?' she asked.  
Will closed her eyes and swallowed again before opening them 'Well….she's…'  
'IIIIOOOOUUUUCH!'  
Will and Cornelia both instantly turned around to where Hay Lin was struggling with Irma  
Now, Hay Lin was holding her own hand in pain while angrily glaring at Irma, who was standing a few feet away, and looked more furious then Cornelia had ever seen her.

'Damn it, Irma! You didn't have to BITE me!' Hay Lin Hissed while waving her hand in pain.  
'Well, then YOU shouldn't have put your hand in front of MY face!' Irma angrily retorted.  
Normally, in this situation, Hay Lin wouldn't say anything to that. She hated fights, and with her almost non-existent temper never participate in them. but seeing the resent events, she couldn't stop herself from giving in.  
'Well, EXCUSE me for trying too shut you up, Irma, but we're here in the middle of the street!' Hay Lin said, her anger flaring. 'Somebody might hear us!' Hay Lin added accusingly  
Irma closed her eyes and took a breath before opening them, she seemed calmer now, sad still, but calmer 'you're right, I'm sorry, Hay Lin, it's just….I'm just…so angry' she put her hands in front of her face

Hay Lin immediately stepped fore ward and wrapped her arms around Irma 'yeah, I know, I'm sorry too' she whispered before looking up at Will and Cornelia 'I think we should get out of here' she said 'If we get caught out here, we'd have some major explaining to do' she added.  
Will looked at Cornelia before nodding 'I agree, Cornelia, we fill you in later okay?' Cornelia nodded 'Irma, are you going to be alright, tonight? Or should someone stay with you?' she asked the brunette guardian worriedly.  
Irma turned to Will with red-rimmed eyes and nodded 'I think I want to be alone tonight, you know?' she said 'Just crawl into my warm bed and to not think for a while'

Will nodded 'I understand, and you Hay Lin? You're going to be alright in Redstone?' she asked, turning to the guardian of air.  
She nodded 'yeah, I've got Taranee and Cornelia with me there, so I'll be alright'  
Will nodded, but then became thoughtful 'Are you going to fill them in or should I….' she asked.  
'No, I'll do it' Hay Lin said, while putting her hand on Will's shoulder 'Just get some rest, okay?' she smiled 'don't worry' she added.  
Will looked at Hay Lin for a second before returning the smile. 'Thanks' she said gratefully.

'Okay' she continued 'let's go home' she said to the girls before raising her hand  
The girls all nodded one by one. Will closed her eyes 'Crystal, take us home' she whispered.  
A white light appeared from deep within the crystal, it grew bigger, and bigger…until it engulfed the girls entirely. When the light faded the street was empty again, like nothing had ever happened there….

_

* * *

Well? What did you think?  
__This was more characterization than story was it?  
__I've got some great ideas for this story, but it depends on the feedback if I'm going to use them.  
__  
As for my progress with 'As water flows'? well, I'm planning on rewriting the whole thing,  
after rereading the first two chapters I decided that it was pretty crappy.  
(you can disagree if you want to, I won't mind, heh)  
and that it desperately needed a rewrite…_

_OH btw, I really need a BETA reader for my WITCH stories! (more info on my front page) _

Well, see you all next time! By now! Be sure to send in your reviews!


End file.
